Anya and Sav, reuinite?
by Kayleelove
Summary: A run-in between Anya and Sav. Hope you like! My 1st fanfic e v e r!
1. Chapter 1

Sav was sitting in the computer lab by himself. He was trying to deal with some of the student council stuff that Holly J took care of.  
Holly J Sinclaire. The thought of her name made Sav flinch. Ever since Declan had come back, she'd dropped everything to be at his side.  
Sav shook his head, trying to shake the thought, and turned to the computer screen. "Nothing." He said softly, though he was the only one at Degrassi.  
Everyone had left hours ago except him, so he had thought. He got up, locking the door behind him and began walking down the hallway.  
He heard an upbeat song coming from the gym. Curiously, he walked towards it, gently pushing the door open. What he saw brought a smile to his lips.  
Anya was practicing her Spirit Squad dance. He watched her hit every move sharply with the beat of the music from behind the bleachers.  
She missed a step, but continued to dance, wearing a genuine smile the entire time. The song ended and she walked towards the radio, which was resting on the bleachers.  
Sav took a few quiet steps towards the exit, but not quiet enough. Anya's head snapped forward, sending her hair crazily in all directions.  
Her eyes focused in on Sav, who stayed completely still. "Are you spying on me Bhandari?" She joked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
Slowly , Sav walked up to her, his heart racing. "I was just uh." His eyes searched the gym for an excuse, but he couldn't concentrate.  
"Your dance was…interesting." He said with a grin, desperate to change the subject.  
"Oh that? It was nothing'." She said with a small shrug.  
An awkward silence fell over them.  
Anya was determined to keep her poker-face until she knew what was up.  
"I was just headed to the Dot. Wanna came?" Sav asked, his browns eyes pleading with her, like they had all of the times before.  
Anya sighed and thought it over for a moment. Her eyes met his and she couldn't refuse. "I'd love to." She said, finally giving up.  
"Let me just change first." She said, grabbing her duffel-bag, and walking towards the locker room.  
Sav watched her leave, then took a seat on the bottom bleachers.  
She practically ran to the locker room and shut the door.  
"What am I getting my self into?" She exclaimed frustratedly.  
She changed her clothes, and attempted to fix her hair.  
After regaining her confidence, and a quick pep-talk in the mirror, she walked over to Sav.  
"Ready?" She asked, not able to stop the smile that was forming in the corners of her lips.

**My first fanfic. What do you think? Be honest :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sav and Anya sat at a cozy table in the back of The Dot, waiting on their server. No one was there besides them. After a few minutes of random conversation, Spinner came to the table with a small notepad in his hand. "What will it be for you guys?' He asked, pulling a pen from behind his ear. Sav look over at Anya, who was absently playing with a packet of sugar. "Oh. Uh, I'll have a Nerds Milkshake." She said coolly. Spinner raised an eyebrow at them and shot them an '_Are you serious?'_ look. "Really?' He asked, looking unconvinced. Sav couldn't help but to laugh. They'd gotten the same reaction everyplace they went. "She's not kidding." He said reassuringly. Anya blushed and nodded at Spinner. "Alright?" He said, writing it down, still looking skeptical. "What about you?" He asked , turning his attention to Sav. "Waters fine." He said, smiling politely. Your not with anyone right now, right?" Sav asked, focusing on the ketchup bottle that sat in the center of the table. Spinner sat there drinks down beside them before she could reply. "N-Not right now." She said, fumbling over her words. Sav always made her nervous. That's how it had always been. Anya noticed him staring at her, and giggled softly. "Anya , we've been to hell and back, but I still never stopped caring about you." He said, his brown eyes looking straight into her blue ones. Anya's heart skipped a beat. She didn't expect them to stay apart forever, but she never thought he would be so forward about it. "I care about you too Sav, it's just hard waiting around for you." She said, looking down into her glass, breaking eye contact. "It'll be different this time." He said hopefully. She'd heard those words so many times, and they were beginning to mean nothing. "You say that, but your lying!" She hissed, much louder than she intended. People were staring at them, probably hoping some big fight was going to break out between them, but she wouldn't let it. They were just barely back on speaking terms, and she wasn't going to risk it again. Her words hit Sav harder than he thought they would. He knew what she wanted to hear. "I'll tell me parents." He said truthfully. "I'm not going to let them ruin it between us again." he declared , shaking his head. Anya couldn't fight the smile that was forming in the corners of her mouth. Something was telling her to believe them. Things could be back to normal. Well , normal for Sav and Anya. She knew she couldn't stay away from him. She'd tried so many times before, but it was useless. She would melt right into him once again, letting her walls come down, and her heart unguarded. "You really have to do it this time." She said sternly. "They already hate me." She said , remembering their last fall out. Sav grinned. "I will. Right now. Let's go." He said, setting some cash down on the table and standing up. "For real this time." He confirmed. His words rang through Anya's mind the whole way to his house. "Are you ready?" His voice pulled her back into the reality of the situation. She wanted to turn away, but they couldn't go on a secret forever. Nothing was ever a secret in Degrassi. Moments later, Sav's mother opened the door, leaving Sav and Anya exposed. _There really is no turning back this time._ she thought, trying to convince herself that it would really work this time.

**How will Mr. & Mrs. Bhandari react? Will they allow Sav & Anya to be together? Or will it be like all the other times? New chapter coming soon : ) Read & review! Hope you enjoyed! PM me what you want to read more about : )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Anya?" Mrs. Bhandari said, visibly confused. She turned her glance to Sav , who was looking down at Anya. Then Alli came down the stairs, talking on her cell phone. She saw everyone huddled around the front door. "Here we go again.' She said rolling her eyes and walking away. "What is going on Sav?" She asked, her Indian accent heavy. Sav's face went pale as he stared at Anya, searching for the answer to her question. "M-Mom. We uh, We gotta talk." He said, pushing his way through the door, pulling Anya with him. Sav and Anya sat on the couch, across from the reclining chair Mrs. Bhandari had sat in. There as a gap of silence, which Sav broke. "Is Dad here?" He asked, nervously looking around. The last thing Sav wanted to do was disappoint his Dad, but he knew Anya would never fit their high standards. "No, he is out." She said flatly, switching her glance from Sav to Anya. "Now Please tell me what happening." Sav took a deep breath and sat his hind on Anya's knee. "Mom. I love you and Dad so much." He said shaking his head. "I can't lie to you guys anymore." Mrs. Bhandari sat up even straighter and pursed her lips a bit. "Lie? You don't lie to us Sav.' She said, tilting her head to the side, confused. "I'm with Anya , and I will be with her for a really long time. I can't marry Farah." He said, not able to meet her eyes. She stayed surprisingly calm, unlike Anya. She could feel little droplets of sweat forming on her forehead, and could practically hear her heartbeat through her ears. "How do you mean…together?" She asked, still saying completely composed. "We arranged a marriage for you and Farah because she's perfect for you Sav. Smart ,beautiful." Sav cut her off instinctively. "Indian. If you guys would look past the fact that Anya isn't Indian, you'd see that she's smart and beautiful, and I love her." He explained hastily. "I never got a chance to choose who I'd be spending the rest of my life with. It might have worked that way for you and Dad , but not for me." Mrs. Bhandari let out a deep breath, and raised her eyebrows. "This…girl is not who is right for you. You both are too irresponsible." That was all it took to make Sav loose his cool. "How would you know who or what is right for me? You and Dad are oblivious to everything that goes on in this house!" He screamed, standing up. Anya sat completely still, not sure how to react to what was going on. She quietly cleared her throat, trying to get there attention. "With all due respect Mrs. Bhandari, me and Sav are plenty responsible." She said, trying to keep her voice strong. "And we're going to raise our baby to make his or her own choices." She added quietly. "Baby?" Screamed Sav and Mrs. Bhandari in unison. "I cannot look at you right now. I don't even know my own son." She said, before walking out of the room, leaving shaky Anya, and confused Sav to fend for themselves. "Anya. What baby are you talking about?" He said through his teeth. Anya bit her bottom lip, trying to keep back her tears. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks, leaving behind little trails of mascara. "You can stay with me tonight if you want." she offered. "My mom had to leave town for a few days for treatment, so you can wait it out until then." She said , sniffling. Sav nodded and started walking away. "Let's go." He said softly. Anya followed him out. It was a silent ride to Anya's house. They pulled up into her driveway, and Sav turned off the engine. He tapped his fingers on the wheel, while Anya nervously chewed on her nails.

**So , I took your advice. A baby is on the way for Sanya 3 Hope you guys like : ) Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Anya's Bedroom)

Anya was laying one her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sav was sitting on the edge of the bed, with hiss face buried in his hands. _Maybe I shouldn't have dropped the news on him like that._ Was one of the thousands of thoughts running through Anya's mind. Sav had been so supportive the last time she told him, but that wasn't even real. Slowly , Sav turned around so he could face her. "Why would you bring that back up? Around my mom!" He said flatly. Anya rolled over , so she wouldn't be looking at him. "I'm sorry, but -" Was all she could say before Sav cut her off. "Bogus Baby Bhandari is done with. You 'miscarried' remember?" Anya heart was breaking a little bit more with each word he spoke. "This isn't pretend." She whispered. Her lower lip quivered, but she was determined not to cry again. "Anya. _What_ are you talking about?" He asked, getting off of the bed, and walking over to where she was. "Were not having a baby. We faked this." He explained, his voice _oozing_ duh. She didn't realize how much she was crying until she tried to speak. "You pretended Sav! I was going to get an abortion, but I-I couldn't." She sobbed , shaking her head. "But you didn't tell me.' He said, sounding genuinely hurt. "It is mine, right?" He asked, anxiously waiting for her response. "Of course it is dummy!" She screamed, sitting up. "Anya. Calm down." He snapped. "How can I calm down?" She snapped back. "This is not something you can hide forever? We're going to have to tell people. And-And" She said, before she was consumed by her tears. 'We told my Mom." He tried, resting his hand on her shaking shoulder. "And that went so well." She muttered, once she was able to speak again. Sav sighed and looked down. "Not everyone is going to react that way." he said, trying to reassure her. "What about school Sav. They want us on lockdown. How does a pregnant teenager fit in, in all of that?" She said, shaking her head frantically. She was right. Anya knew it, and so did Sav. "We can get through this together. It's different this time, remember?" He said, meeting her eyes, which were filling with fresh tears. Anya nodded and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sav hugged her tightly. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked , not letting go if her. "Yeah." She said softly. Sav knew she was lying. He felt her tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't mention it to her. Anya pulled away and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "You have to promise me Sav. Ptomise that your not just gonna leave." She sniffled. "I won't leave you or our little….question mark." He said setting his hand gently on her still flat stomach. "So , You still like the name Victor if it's a boy , right?" He asked. Anya smiled at his question. "You rememered." She beamed , setting her hand on top of his. "Of course!" He said , like it should have been obvious. "We still have to decide what we want to name it if it's a girl." He pointed out. Anya smiled and looked up at him yawning a bit. "Can we just sleep for now?" She asked through her yawn. "Of course." He said hesitantley , not sure of their sleeping arangement. Anya climbed into bed and closed her eyes , but opened them .once she realized Sav wasn't following. "C'mon." She said , patting her bed. Sav climbed in next to her , keeping a few inches between them. He felt out of place in her girly room , and it got worse when he heard her dainty little snores. Eventually , after clearing his mind of all of the crazy 'what if' thoughts , he drifted to sleep.


End file.
